elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Astral Dimension
Note: Only Zahael Mages can travel here. With all great creations comes responsibility. The Dimension known as the Astral Plane is the sole responsibility of [http://elysiumrp.wikia.com/wiki/Zaphael Zaphael] and His Astralwalking [http://elysiumrp.wikia.com/wiki/Zahael_Magic Zahael Mages]. The main purpose of the Astral Dimension is to create some sort of space for Zaphael and his followers to consort and speak, aside from all the troubles that Elysium has always burdened them with. The Astral Dimension is theorized to be a 4th dimensional place, where the laws of physics do not apply as they normally would. Nevertheless, it is a dimension of Zaphael's totalitarian will. Origins Creation is no easy thing to accomplish. One of Zaphael's greatest creations was singing the Astral Dimension into the world. It took a great strain on him personally; though he was more than capable. As such the Astral Dimension's exact date of creation is unknown. This is because the Astral Dimension exists apart of time, when someone enters the Astral Dimension time simply does not flow. It flows more so around the dimension and, as a result the Dimension exists apart from time and has always thought to be a primal creation. Whereas the truth is more along the lines of a reality that Zaphael created. Monarchy As many dimensions have, a monarch, the Astral Dimension knows all but one: Zaphael. Zaphael is the total force in this world. In the Astral Dimension his word is reality— effectively in the Astral Dimension Zaphael is omnipotent. Everything about the world he constructed for himself obliges to his will. While he is not certainly omnipotent in the Physical plane; Zaphael is certainly omnipotent in his own domain. His dreams take physical form in the Astral Dimension, his thoughts are sung into reality by the doves he sends when he decides for it to be morning. Quite literally the Astral Plane is a complete representation of Zaphael's mind and will. Purpose The main purpose of the Astral Dimension is to fuel Zahael Magic and sustain a connection between the Physical World and Zaphael. While Zaphael was native to the Physical World, he created the Astral Dimension with the other purpose of linking his mind to the physical world in hopes of trying to receive some form of nigh-omnipotence. While it's unclear, Zaphael has not yet achieved total omnipotence as he has in his Astral Dimension. Crossing with the god in his dimension is a definitive no. As the other purpose; to achieve omnipotence still remains— it's current and predominant focus is to bind Astralwalkers to Zahael Magic without having to rely on Zaphael's 24/7 physical presence. Conduits As many dimensions have conduits to others, the Astral Dimension currently and presently holds only one conduit. The Primal Oak. The Primal Oak is the prime location, tool, and asset that Zahael Mages use to connect with the Dimension. It floods and pours out Astral Energy, Zaphael's essence, which Zahael mages then can use to connect with Zaphael on a greater level. The Primal Oak is also a physical portal to the Astral Plane. However many people are unaware of how to comprehend the Astral Plane properly when entering by physical means (The Oak). And thus have to be trained in exposure to Astral energy. Since the plane is full of Zaphael's Astral energy, people definitely have to get used to it. Other Uses Sometimes the Astral Plane is contacted to fuel rituals and spells for foreign mages. When foreign mages attempt connecting to the Astral Plane (non-Astralwalkers or non-Zahael users), they are often met by a strong force of repulsion. Their ritual will often summon Zaphael himself, and in then he will do whatever he sees fit with those people. Since Astral energy is Zaphael's energy; he cannot exist without the plane he created, and is very strict when lending it's energy out to foreigners. Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Zaphael Category:Astral Magic Category:Connection Magic Category:Dimensions Category:Written by Ryan